


Staying

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.21 gapfiller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

Brian hangs up and turns to the boy at his desk.

The first thing he thinks is how happy Justin will be when he finds out the job fell through, and he hates himself for it. Hates Justin for it. Hates Justin for being here, in Brian's space, on his computer, like it's his right, like being fucked more than once by Brian Kinney somehow entitles him to extra privileges. Like Brian will always hold him when he cries.

He spins the chair around so Justin faces him. Justin looks up at him all wide-eyed and smiling, all previous histrionics forgotten. Because all that matters is that they're _together_. Fuck that.

Justin stands and moves to kiss him, but Brian stops him with a hand on his chest and shakes his head. "On your knees."

Justin complies, eagerly. Always so eager. He reaches up to remove Brian's towel, glancing up for confirmation. Brian nods, slightly, and Justin lets it drop to the floor. He doesn't move at first, just staring at Brian's erection with something like pride on his face (pride that he inspired it? pride that he gets to take care of it?). He leans forward and licks, slowly.

That isn't how this is going to go. Brian pulls him to his feet and pushes him towards the bedroom. "Strip."

Justin smiles and complies, eyeing Brian knowingly. Like this _means_  something. Like being naked in Brian's bed is something special and unique to only him. Brian shoves him into the mattress, straddles his chest. He runs his hand up Justin's neck to his face and strokes his thumb along his jaw until his mouth drops open. Even with his mouth open and relaxed, there's still a smile in Justin's eyes. Brian raises his hips and guides his cock to Justin's mouth. He begins to suck and lick in earnest now, with Brian above him like this. He tilts his head slightly, moaning around Brian's cock.

His hands reach up to grip Brian's thighs, but Brian pulls them off and pins them against the mattress. He pumps his hips forward, slowly, and Justin lets him, lying pliant and allowing Brian to fuck his mouth. He closes his eyes, and Brian knows that he would be touching himself if his hands were free.

Brian moves faster, eliciting another moan from Justin that vibrates around his cock. He's trained Justin well, so well that he finishes sooner than he expects. He spills down Justin's throat and pulls out, then lays down in the space next to him. He closes his eyes, letting himself slip into a relaxed post-orgasmic haze.

He doesn't touch Justin, but it soon becomes apparent that Justin doesn't mind this at all. Even with his eyes closed he knows Justin is touching himself. He can feel the slight shifts of the mattress, hear his soft pants and sighs. He lets his head roll to the side and opens his eyes. Justin strokes himself lightly, clearly not trying to get himself off. He's still smiling, self-satisfied, or maybe just content. Content to suck Brian's dick but receive no attention in return. Or perhaps confident that Brian will pay attention to him soon.

Justin's right hand is on his dick while his left runs up and down his chest. He arches his back as he reaches down to play with his balls. Brian wonders where he learned to put on a show like this. It has to be deliberate. No one would touch himself wearing a smile like that with no ulterior motive, not with Brian naked right beside him.

When Justin spreads his legs apart and bites down on his lower lip, his hand past his balls, Brian decides he doesn't care if this is exactly what Justin wants. At this point he can't think of any reason _not_  to fuck him. He rolls Justin over, pushing him face down, and lies across his back.

"Hands on the bed," he says when he feels Justin continuing to move his hand between his legs. He complies but starts to move against the mattress until Brian reaches down to still his hips. "None of that, either."

With a random trick, Brian wouldn't so readily reveal that he wasn't fully hard again yet, but he knows Justin likes to feel him getting harder against him. Justin loves to start a blow job while he's still soft, and he always looks so triumphant when he gets Brian all the way there. So Brian thrusts his half-hard dick against the crack of Justin's ass until Justin sighs happily into the pillow. Then he pulls back.

For a moment he considers starting off with his tongue before opening Justin's ass with his fingers, but that would take a while, and this isn't about making Justin feel good.

He starts to lube him up, working his fingers in until three of them are buried deep. Justin is thrusting into the mattress again, but Brian doesn't stop him this time. He lets Justin entertain himself as he rolls on a condom and lubes his cock, then pulls Justin's hips up and pushes his knees forward until his ass is in the air. He moans long and deep as Brian enters him and cries out at each thrust.

There's no teasing, just good, old-fashioned fucking. Brian holds Justin down with a hand on the back of his neck and fucks him hard. Fucks him until he's pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his cries, until he's shaking beneath him and coming all over the sheets. And then Brian keeps fucking him, barely slowing, disregarding any sensitivity and continuing with the same intensity. He reaches down to stroke Justin's 18-year-old cock back to hardness, relishing the little whimpers this elicits.

This is why Justin's still around. Not because he's _special_ , not because Brian _cares_ , but because he never gets enough, never tires. Brian can fuck him to multiple orgasms, fuck him until he's nearly comatose, and he'll still be ready for more. He's a highly responsive sex toy. That's it.

When Brian comes (and that's all it is, just a decent orgasm, not fireworks or shooting stars or whatever the fuck teenage virgins think sex is about), he pulls out, ties off the condom, and lies back on the bed with Justin on his left. Not because it's his side of the bed. Justin doesn't have a side of the bed. It just happens that way most of the time.

He reaches for a cigarette, but before he can light it Justin is pressing against his side, kissing his neck, his cock still hard and begging for attention. He's all hands, everywhere, as his soft mouth presses lazy kisses to Brian's jaw and the skin behind his ear. Then Brian turns his head and lets Justin kiss his lips, and this, here, now, is how Justin is nothing like a sex toy.

Justin rolls on top of him, and they just kiss and kiss. Even though they're naked, even though Justin is hard against Brian's stomach, they kiss like it's everything. Justin is smiling into Brian's mouth and Brian might be done trying to stop him.

Maybe he can live like this. Maybe being stuck in the Pitts isn't the worst thing in the world.

He flips Justin on his back and starts to kiss down his body. He's so small, so thin, so unlike Brian's usual preference in men. But he has a great ass, a great cock, a great mouth, and complete willingness to do whatever Brian wants. Sometimes that's exactly what Brian needs, even if it isn't a challenge. Sometimes he would rather take Justin back here without any preamble than spend the twice as much time chasing down a conquest for the night. He'd have denied it a month ago, or even more recently, but he has since decided that there's nothing wrong with an easy repeat fuck if he's got an ass like this and no gag reflex.

Brian generally only blows tricks to establish the quality he expects in return. Justin seemed to prefer learning by experience and instruction than by demonstration, though, so most times that Brian's gone down on him it was mostly to keep them busy while he got hard again (after a blow job, after round one). Every now and then he just does it because he wants to.

It's funny that Justin always seems so self-satisfied when he gets to play with Brian's cock, even though half of gay Pittsburgh has done exactly that, but now with Brian's lips wrapped around his—an uncommon experience—his expression doesn't have a hint of smugness. He's flushed and needy and so fucking hot. Brian doesn't particularly like giving blow jobs. He's never hungry for it the way a lot of his tricks are, the way Justin always is. But he loves making someone else completely lose control, and this is one way that doesn't require him to sacrifice any of his own composure. Then there's the added bonus of all the _noises_  Justin makes. He's completely unguarded and unashamed. Men ten years older than him all seem to vocalize their pleasure like they're reading off a script and acting for some unseen camera, but Justin's reactions are natural and unrehearsed. And, all right, maybe every once in a while Brian sucks his dick just to hear him moan like that.

Justin warns him when he's about to come (even though Brian could tell already; he's witnessed enough of Justin's orgasms to know what it feels like when he's almost there). Not like, "Okay, Brian, get ready to swallow," but more of a, "Stop while there's still time." Brian doesn't stop. True, blow jobs from him are typically a brief intermission between acts in a fuck session, but he doesn't want to fuck again just yet. No, he wants Justin to come and come hard.

He doesn't disappoint, coming with a muffled cry, his hands over his face. Brian swallows all of it, neatly, then comes up to lie on top of him, covering his body with his own. Justin wraps his arms around him loosely and gives him a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. He runs his fingers through Brian's hair and guides his head to rest between his neck and shoulder.

"Did you still want to go to Babylon?" he asks softly.

Brian nuzzles into his neck. "What time is it?"

His neck arches as he looks at the clock. "Almost eleven."

Brian props himself up on his forearms and looks down at Justin beneath him. "Fuck it. No point in getting dressed and going down there just for a couple of mediocre blow jobs."

"I know," Justin says with a smile. "What could compare to what you've got right here?"

Brian brushes Justin's hair back off his forehead and doesn't say anything. Justin smiles wider, taking this as agreement, and pulls Brian down to kiss him.

It starts languid and builds in intensity, and Brian doesn't kiss anyone else like this. There might be something to be said for repeat fucks. Justin knows what he likes, and they're comfortable enough together at this point that they can make out for half an hour with their dicks half-hard and even continue making out once fully erect instead of going straight to the sex. It's...relaxing. Brian usually feels relaxed after fucking, but never before it, not with anyone else.

They do it face-to-face, barely shifting position. Brian puts on the condom and lubes himself, then reaches to lube Justin, but Justin shakes his head and hooks his feet together at the small of Brian's back, urging him forward. He pushes in, finding Justin still open from earlier. And that—there. Justin's eyelids flutter closed and his head rolls back and he bites down on his lower lip, and Brian has to kiss him so he won't have to look at that expression. He just looks so _blissful_ , so completely happy. Every fucking time. It's too much.

They kiss the whole time, right through Justin's orgasm and then through Brian's. Then a little more. They eventually slow to a stop, Brian's nose pressed into Justin's hair and his mouth on his cheek. He starts to pull out, wanting to toss the condom.

"Mmmm, no," Justin protests, tightening his arms over Brian's shoulders. "Stay." In a whisper, he adds, "I don't want you to go."

Brian stays where he is, Justin's limbs all wrapped around him and his body sticky and sweaty beneath Brian's. He stays until he feels Justin's legs relax and his breathing slow, and then moves just enough to pull out and take the condom off. He doesn't release himself from Justin's hold, instead settling on top of him carefully and pressing a light kiss just below his ear. He'll wake him up later for round three, but there's no harm in a nap first.

So that's that, he thinks as he settles against Justin and closes his eyes. There isn't a job in New York. He's staying in Pittsburgh. He's staying in Pittsburgh, but maybe he can be okay with that.


End file.
